An Innocent Wish
by Pichachu
Summary: A lonely girl makes a wish on a star to end her pain, but not only did she find a way to end her pain, she found happiness. Hiro+Kisa.


AN:  Hi everyone!  I'm back again, this time with a Hiro+Kisa fic!  They are soooo cute together that I just had to write a story about them.  Anyways, I'm kind of just writing this off of fanfics I've read, and information I found, but I have not seen the actual series.  So if there are any character mistakes, please tell me!  If they aren't serious, then I'll fix them.  This is an AU story about how Kisa and Hiro met.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Sorry, I don't own.  I wish I did, and even though I wished on a star like Kisa does here, I still don't own it.  I could always dream.

Dedication:  This goes to Umifirefly15 and Prodigy.  You've always supported me.  Thank you sooo much for all you've done!

An Innocent Wish

By Pichachu

Under the gleam of the moon, and the dark vast sky, a young girl sat alone in a peaceful meadow, waiting for the first star.  She waited patiently for it, knowing that once it appeared, she would make a wish on it.

            The cold and wind bit into her, and she shivered and tried to wrap the light jacket that she was wearing around herself more tightly.  It was going to be a cold night.  She should head home, to a place where it was warm and people loved her.

            She knew that her mom would be worried about her.  She knew that her mom loved her and cared for her, but sometimes she seemed overprotective.  It was too much love for her.  

            _Especially for the horrid thing that I am…_

            The curse.  The stupid curse.  Why did she have to inherit such a terrible thing?

            Even if other people did not know about the curse, there must have been an aura around her that seemed yell out that she was different.  And the other kids seemed to sense it.

            "Hey look at her!  That hair!  She must be a foreigner."

            "What's with you?  Don't you have any friends?"

            "She's always alone… there must be something wrong with her."

            Her eyes filled with tears as the voices in her head played over and over again.  She needed to escape the voices, a way to end her pain.

            A way to end her loneliness.

            And being only a small child, she knew that the wish on the star would solve it all.

            After waiting for a while, she decided that she should head home.  Even her beloved meadow seemed cold and uninviting.  She felt that everything was scorning her, and the tears started to flow freely from her cheeks.

            Before she turned to walk away, she gave one last tearful, hopeful glance at the sky.  Then she saw it.

            A star.

            The first one for the night.

            It seemed to silence the scorn that rose in her head.  She smiled a bit as she whispered, "Star light; Star bright; First star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might; Have the wish I make tonight."

            She paused as she considered what to ask the star to grant her.  "I wish that I could finally find happiness."

            Content on her wish, she strode away happily home, her heart a whole lot lighter.

            Kisa plodded to school a month later from the day that she made her wish on a star.  She watched the ground as she walked, not courageous enough to show her face.

            The wish she made was far from her mind, but it was not totally forgotten.  She waited patiently for it to come true.  And after what seemed like an eternity, she gave up hope, thinking that even the stars thought she was strange.

            Tears formed in her eyes.  She hoped that it would have been the solution to everything.

            And just like most things in her young life, it ended in pain and disappointment.

            She sighed.  It looked like it was going to be another day at school.  A dismally normal day.

            Another day of teasing.  Why couldn't her wish come true?

            The day went by without any incident.  Maybe today if she just laid low and kept to herself, she would be lucky and no one would notice her.

            Just as she left school was when her trouble really began.

            "Hey blondie!" A deep voice shouted from behind her.

            _Oh no!_

            Kisa cringed at the voice.  She knew what would be coming.  She turned around to face a boy with a menacing grin on his face.  He was a whole lot taller than Kisa, and a whole lot stronger, and very cruel.

            "Glad that the school day's over, blondie?" he asked her.

            _Just lay low.  If you don't provoke him, he might leave you alone.  Just keep to yourself…_

            "Answer my question!" the boy yelled at her, as she cowered from the tone of his voice.

            "Yes," she replied, barely audible.

            "Oh look at this," he said grabbing her backpack.  "Some many books… do you have a lot of homework?  Oh I guess that's too bad.  I'll just have to take one of these."  He pulled out a relatively beaten up book.  "Oh what's this?" he looked at it.  "A Bible?  How sweet of you to keep the Lord's words close to you… I think I'll take this."

            "No… please don't!" she cried.  The Bible was very special to her, and she couldn't allow this boy, such evil, to take something so holy and precious.

            "Why shouldn't I?" the boy inquired, his eyes flashing.

            "Please don't…" she pleaded.

            "I don't see why not."

            "Please anything but that."

            He grabbed her abruptly by the collar with one hand, the other holding the Bible in over his head.  Kisa's breath caught in her throat, the fear gripping her body.  His smile grew more evil than it had been before.  "Listen here.  If I say I want, I'll take it.  Got it?  Then there will be no trouble."

            Kisa looked away, tears spilled from the pools that had been forming.

            _Please somebody, anybody, help me!  Please help me!_

            He put her down, cackling evilly.  He still had the book in his hand and he threw the rest of her stuff at her.  She didn't know what she should do.  Half of her wanted to fight him to get her book back, but the more reasonable half stopped her with the knowledge that he was bigger and stronger than she was.

            She gave pleading looks to innocent passersby… none of them getting the message that she needed to help.  None of them would stop and help her.

            She shut her eyes, as she gave up hope.

            But then something unexpected happen.

            While the bully had let his guard down to gloat a little, someone had grabbed the book out of his hand.

            Kisa looked at the person with shocked eyes.  There was a boy, a little taller than her with sandy blond hair holding her book.  His large dark eyes stared at her sympathetically before he turned toward the bully, who had finally processed what happened.

            "Hey twirp!  What do you think you're doing?  You took away my book!" the bully yelled.

            The boy just smiled and looked away from him.  "Your book?  Really?  I didn't know a person like you was interested in Eden and Noah and Jonah."

            The larger boy's face grew red.  "What do you mean?!  I don't hang out with any of those people!  And if you're implying that I do, I'm going to hurt you!"

            "I never said you did," the other boy answered calmly.  "You really have no idea what I am talking about do you?"

            "Was that an insult?!" the bully bellowed, getting angry.

            Kisa stood amazed how the boy kept his cool.  The large boy could attack him at anytime and snap him in half with little effort, but the boy still talked to him like he was inferior.

            "No it wasn't," the boy told him icily.  He paused, as if really considering how to word the next thing he was about to say.  "You really aren't all together up there, are you?" he added with a smile a teasing smile.

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "I was just saying," as he shifted his weight as if he was waiting for something to happen, "that you really don't know anything, do you?"

            That did it.  The bully's face contorted into a look of extreme anger by this statement.  "Did you just call me stupid?  I am not stupid!"

            "Oh I never said you were stupid.  I just said that you didn't know anything.  You were the one who called yourself stupid, not me."

            Finally something snapped in the bully and he grabbed the smaller boy by the collar.  His nostril flared and he breathed hard like an angry about to charge full force.  You could practically see the flames of anger in his eyes.

            "Why you little brat!  I ought to beat you to teach to keep mouth shut!" He raised his fist as he prepared to hit him.

            "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the smaller boy said as calmly as ever.

            "Why not?" the bigger boy asked.

            "Because what you're doing is assault and battery," the other replied.  "It's a crime.  And don't think I won't report you.  I might even consider suing you over it."

            "You're lying!" the bigger boy said now, getting scared.

            "I am not.  Leave now and I might not report you for robbery of this girl's book," he said.  The bigger boy, not knowing how to react, ran away.  The smaller boy gave a nod toward the direction where the other fled like he was satisfied with what he did.  Then he turned to Kisa.  "Are you all right?  It seems that this person has mistaken this Bible as his own."

            "Thank you," Kisa told him with as much emotion as she could muster.  She was still trembling with fear.

            "No problem," he said with a smile.

            There was a stiffening pause between them.

            "Um… what is your name?" Kisa asked him, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly shy.

            "Hiro.  Just call me Hiro," he told her, and he turned and walked away.

            All during the next day at school, Kisa looked for Hiro.  She didn't know what his last name was, and she didn't know what grade he was in.

            She looked all during recess, hoping that maybe she would find him out on the playground.

            She looked during lunch, hoping that she could maybe eat with him.

            But he was nowhere to be found.

            By the time the end of the day rolled around, Kisa hope ran out.  She thought that she just imagined him.

            "Hey blondie!" A voice yelled at her from behind.

            Kisa winced.  She thought that maybe she should just keep walking.

            An arm grabbed her and forced her to turn around.  "I was talking to you!"

            Kisa looked away from him, not answering.

            "Scared are we?  Quivering knowing that your boyfriend isn't here to protect you?" he asked with a malicious voice.

            Kisa couldn't bring herself to answer.  She just stood there, paralyzed.

            "Well, that doesn't matter.  I just came to get my book back."

            Kisa forgot all about her paralysis.  "No don't!"

            "Too bad, blondie.  There is nothing you can do about it."

            He taunted her by holding it above her reach while she continually tried to jump up and grab her book.  Kisa tried with all her might but could never seem to reach the book.  Why was the world so cruel to her?  It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair…  A tear of frustration slipped down her cheek.

            "Oh it's you again," a calm voice spoke.  "I thought I already warned you about the consequences."

            Kisa wiped her tears from her eyes to get a look at the person who spoke.  The voice sounded very familiar, but she didn't want to be too hopeful.

            When her vision cleared up, she saw Hiro standing there.  The bully had left before she could see again.  It was just Hiro, holding her book that he had gotten back once again from the bully.  And she couldn't see anything else.

            A look of concern was painted over his face, and he crouched down to look her in the eye.  "Are you okay?"

            Kisa's breath caught in her throat, and she felt shy again.  She couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her.

            "Well, here's your book," he held the book out for her to take.  She grabbed it from his hand, not taking her eyes from his.  "I think I'll be going," he said, a little shaky than she had heard from before.

            He got up to leave.  Kisa didn't want him to leave.  Not that she had found him again… 

            Not knowing what she was doing, she grabbed his arm.

            She felt him stiffen in her grasp, and he turned around quickly with a shocked look on his face.  She looked away from him blushing a little.  "Hiro…" she whispered, barely audible.

            "Don't leave me."

            Kisa hid playfully.  She had brought Hiro her meadow, her sanctuary.  She didn't want other people to know about it, but for some reason, Hiro seemed to be different.  She wanted him to see this.

            She wanted to him to see her world.

            But for him to truly do that… he must know about the curse…

            She didn't know how he would react.

            "I found you!" Hiro yelled happily.  "You'll have to try harder next time."

            "I will," Kisa said with a smile.  "I will."

            "Though it looks like I'll have to go home soon.  It's getting late," Hiro remarked, looking at the sinking sun.

            Kisa hugged his arm again.  "NO! Please don't leave.  You have to at least see the stars here.  Please stay," she begged.

            "Okay I will, but only for another hour."

            Kisa smiled at the answer, and she laid down in the grass, staring up at the sky.  She heard Hiro do the same.  

            There was a satisfying silence between the two.

            Kisa sighed, breaking the golden silence that they shared.  "Are we friends, Hiro?"

            "Yes," he answered simply.

            "Would you be my friend no matter what?" Kisa asked.

            "Yes, of course."

            "Do you swear on that?"

            "I cross my heart and hope to die swear."

            That didn't seem good enough for Kisa.  

            "Are you sure?"

            "Listen, Kisa.  Yes I swear.  I swear upon my soul.  If I ever break that promise, I'll willingly go to hell, knowing that I full well deserve.  If I don't go, then I'll make sure I'll be living in one.  Nothing can be worse than breaking a promise, and a promise of friendship is one of the most precious things.  Yes I swear Kisa.  Now until forever."

            Tears welled up in Kisa's eyes.  His speech touched her more than anything.  Before she realized what she was doing, she had hugged him.

            When she felt him stiffen underneath her touch, she came to her senses.  _Oh no, I'm embracing him… I'm going to turn into a tiger._

            She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the transformation to happen.  It would happen at any moment.

            But it didn't.

            Her eyes shot open, and she saw that Hiro's eyes reflected the same exact expression of shock.

            "I didn't… I mean, I didn't…" she stammered.

            "Didn't transform?" Hiro asked.

            "Yes, how did you know?" she asked timidly, expecting him to shun and scorn her.

            "Because I'm cursed too." Hiro told her, his eyes shining.

            Kisa felt a huge wave of happiness crash over her.  Those words brought more comfort to her than any adjective could describe.

            Under the gleam of the moon, and the dark vast sky, a young girl sat, waiting for the first star.  But the girl was no longer lonely and hurting inside.

            As she watched for the first star, she grabbed Hiro's hand.

            As the first star appeared, she recited the poem once more.

            "Star light; Star bright; First star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might; Have the wish I make tonight."

            She paused to let out a content sigh, and she wished silently in her head.

            But then, she realized that she had nothing more to wish for.  All she could do now is thank the stars for the gift that they had given her.

            "I wish for this to last forever."

            And she moved in closer to Hiro for warmth against the cold, but peaceful night.

~~Owari~~

ONE SHOT PEOPLE!!  I'm still need to go back and fix everything… Oh well… I'm thinking of a sequel, but I don't know what to write it on!  So if you have any ideas, you could write it to me… Oh well, thanks and please review!  Bye!


End file.
